Broken
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; —Jace... —Clary suspiró— … sé que hay oscuridad en tí. Sé que la hay. Pero sé que hay luz dentro de tí también. Y cuando te miro a los ojos... eso es lo que veo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Mrs Runaway - Incesto.


**Diclaimer**: Ehm sí, supongo que sí. Todos los personajes son de Cassie Clare.  
**Summary**: Viñeta; —Jace... —Clary suspiró— … sé que hay oscuridad en tí. Sé que la hay. Pero sé que hay luz dentro de tí también. Y cuando te miro a los ojos... eso es lo que veo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Mindfreak'girl. Incesto.  
**Nota**: ESPO, lo siento, pero tuve que copiarme de Analu(?) y entregarte tu regalo antes de tiempo; enserio, realmente quería que lo leyeras porque soy muy desesperada y youknow XD pero no te preocupes, tendrás otro regalito para la fecha :) echo por Annie y yo (si es que lo terminamos). Errr... no es cierto. ¡! TEAMO, ESPO, ENSERIO TEAMO. Ojalá pases un cumpleaños hermoso *-* y comasmucho(?) y bebas y te emborraches hasta el anocheser(l' tu sabes de lo que hablo. TEAMO,ESPO.  
**Nota2**: Inspirada en la mejor(?) canción del mundo: Broken, por Amy Lee y Seether. Y gracias a mi espo fuckable AnaluCullen, por betearme esto :D Amén.

* * *

_«I wanted you to know,_  
_that i love the way you laught,_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain, away...»_

Clary camina por los pasillos inocentemente. Esperando que en el instituto nadie se halla dado cuenta que ella salía de la habitación de su hermano. No habían echo nada, bueno, ella quería pensar que no habían echo nada. Según Jace los besos, las caricias y las miradas que traspasan el alma no eran más que pequeños detalles sin importancia; por lo que no valía como un pecado. Pero Clary sabía que eso no era así. Lo que ellos hacían no-estaba-bien. Besarse en los pasillos como si no fueran lo que son actualmente no estaba bien, al igual que cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave y dormir juntos. Ya se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

Clary sabía que Isabelle sospechaba algo, pero también sabía que no abriría su bocota. Izzy no era así. Luego, bueno. Era realmente ridículo hacer como si nada importara, cuando todos sabían lo que ellos dos sentían mutuamente. Magnus, Izzy, Alec y Simon lo sabían, lo sospechaban. Hasta el mismo Luke los miraba con nostalgia cuando ellos se encontraban juntos, por el simple echo de que eso era imposible. Pero Jace le había demostrado lo contrario.

_«Nada, absolutamente nada es imposible para Jace, nena. Olvídate de las reglas; para algo están echas. ¿No es así?»_

Jace se lo repetía constantemente. Todos los días. Todas las noches, cuando ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y lo observaba detenidamente, pensando en porqué mierda lo amaba tanto. Buscando los pequeños detalles que hacían que ella se derritiera cada vez que lo besaba, lo tocaba o lo miraba.

Pero, era Jace. ¿Quién no se derretía a su lado? Todo en él te obligaba a hacerlo. Su carácter estúpido y de niño mimado, sus ojos color miel, su cabello dorado como la melena de un león, sus músculos trabajados a causa de las infinitas batallas a las cuales se había enfrentado, sus cicatrices, quién eran testigo de todo el sufrimiento que había vivido, su aroma dulce y embriagador, su voz que parecía ser más divina que la de un ángel (y por eso, Clary aún no podía comprender como Jace se odiaba a si mismo, ¿un demonio? Él no lo era). Sus manos largas y fuertes, al igual que sus rasgos perfectos y precisos, como una escultura de gran valor.

Clary sentía ganas de tomar un palo y golpear en la cabeza a Jace cuando se volvía 'emo' y comenzaba a odiarse a si mismo. A su sangre, a lo que él era (o decía ser).

Clary suspiró acostada en su cama, cuando recordó la discusión que habían tenido ayer por la noche:

* * *

"—_Por favor, Jace. No empieces otra vez —le había suplicado Clary, detrás de él. Quién se encontraba __mirando__ por la ventana de la habitación, con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra._

_Jace se dió la media vuelta y la miró incrédulo. Con furia en su mirada, con frustración._

—_¡No, Clary! Tú no empieces otra vez; no intentes buscar algo bueno en mi, ¿a caso no te das cuenta que no lo hay, Clary? ¡No tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando! —su voz se elevó demasiado, causando que Clary se __estremeciera__ ante el grito que Jace había pegado. Jace jamás le había hablado de esa forma—. Tengo esta-enfermedad, __goleando__ entre mis venas. ¡Una enfermedad a la cual he tratado de destruir toda mi vida, de limpiar! ¡No tienes idea de qué demonios haré después de ésto! —Clary no pudo contener las lágrimas, no puedo evitar que brotaran de sus ojos a toda velocidad._

—_Lucho contra esto porque tu eres lo opuesto a mi. Soy oscuridad, Clary. ¡Un demonio! Y estoy tratando que ésta oscuridad en mi se convierta en luz. Y estoy tratando de cambiar esta puta maldición en algo mejor. Pero sé que no lo voy a lograr, Clary. No lo haré._

_Jace salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Dejando a Clary sóla en medio de la oscuridad._

* * *

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Clary detuviera sus recuerdos, para observar hacia ella. Era Jace; y como quién no quiere la cosa, Clary sintió como la piel se le erizaba. Siempre era así cuando estaba cerca de él. Jace cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió junto a Clary, sentándose frente a ella.

—Hola... —susurró Clary.

Él sonrió un poco y suspiró. Alargó la mano y tomó su brazo, acercándola a ella para darle un abrazo.

Clary cerró los ojos ante el gesto.

—Siento lo que pasó anoche. Yo... Dios, lo siento. No quise gritarte de esa forma, además...

—Está bien, Jace. No te preocupes —le interrumpió ella—. Todo está bien.

Jace se separó un poco y la miró.

—No, Clary. No lo está.

—No permitiré que te odies a ti mismo, Jace. No quiero que lo hagas.

El rostro de Jace se crispó por completo.

—Soy aquello que he tratado de destruir desde que tengo memoria. ¿Cómo no poder odiarme?

Clary sintió sus ojos arder otra vez.

—Jace...

—No lo entiendes, Clary. Nunca podrás hacerlo porque...

—Jace —la voz de Clary sonó más firme esta vez. Se sentó frente a él, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Mirándolo fijo—. Escúchame, Jace.

Él la miró con tristeza, como si quisiera largarse a llorar. Pero Clary sabía que él no lo haría. Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Ella se acercó a él, apoyando lentamente frente contra la suya. Mirándolo a los ojos.

—Jace... —Clary suspiró— … sé que hay oscuridad en tí. Sé que la hay. Pero sé que hay luz dentro de tí también. Y cuando te miro a los ojos... eso es lo que veo.

* * *

Algunas frases de esto, le pertenecen a un video de Jace&Clary en youtube. Si quieren verlo busquen por: Mortal Instruments AU – Let my sing.

FelizCumpleaños,LeehBitch;D

**+ Mel.**


End file.
